Network carriers, also referred to sometimes as telecommunications operators or communications service providers, that run existing networks desire to optimize the network utilization for passing traffic, such as Internet Protocol (IP) traffic, over a physical network, e.g., across the network layers 1 to 5. The optimized traffic may include traffic for triple play services (e.g., Video, Voice, and/or Data) and any type of bulk data. In existing networks, end-to-end services are typically set-up by Operational Support Systems (OSS) or provider specific network management service applications. Network carriers have suggested two different scenarios for optimizing network utilization and traffic: optimizing existing network services and enabling new/emerging network application services.